Draco's Girl
by BookwormExtraordinary
Summary: Harry is friends with Draco. Draco is dating the love of Harry's life. Cue the music! Jessie's Girl by Rick Springfield Rating for brief mention of T stuff, otherwise K. Songfic. Oneshot. GWHP. GWDM.


_Draco is a friend,  
__yeah, I know he's been  
__a good friend of mine_

A young man with ruffled black hair paced in the apartment that he shared with an enemy who turned friend during the war, becoming a spy for Good: Draco Malfoy. It had been a year and a half since he'd defeated Voldemort, two years since his graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_But lately something's changed  
__that ain't hard to define  
__Draco's got himself a girl  
__and I want to make her mine_

He rolled his eyes. Why did Draco have to get himself _that_ girl? He'd known Harry was in love with her. Had known since they'd roomed together at Grimmauld Place during the war, sharing their inner thoughts, conflicts, feelings, dreams.

_And she's watching him with those eyes  
__And she's lovin' him with that body,  
__I just know it  
__Yeah 'n' he's holding her  
__in his arms late,  
__late at night_

Harry shivered, she was so perfect. Her soft, silky hair, fair, flawless skin, chocolate eyes a man could drown in. He loved every bit of her. Her love for animals of all kinds, her hourglass figure, her fiery temper. It was just all the more endearing to him.

_You know I wish that I had Draco's girl  
__I wish that I had Draco's girl  
__Why can't I find a woman like that?_

'Because,' he answered his own musings, 'there is only one of her. Only one person who can make me feel like this.' Unfortunately, she was Draco Malfoy's.

_I'll play along with the charade  
__That doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
__You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute  
__I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably moot_

Everyone thought that they were happy in their relationship. Harry knew better. Draco was still in love with Pansy Parkinson, who had died in the war at Voldemort's hands. It had been her death that had convinced him to switch dies. Speaking of their relationship… Harry winced as he recalled the last Ministry ball. As Head Auror, he'd been required to sit next to Draco and his date as Draco was Head Unspeakable. It had been a nightmare, sitting there, watching them flirt and having to suppress the urge to admit his feelings to her. Either that or knock Draco Malfoy unconscience.

'_Cause she's watching him with those eyes  
__And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it  
__And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

He could only imagine holding her, Draco actually had that opportunity and Harry despised him for it. Why should he have something he couldn't even appreciate, when Harry would have given one of Draco's legs to have it?

_You know I wish that I had Draco's girl  
__I wish that I had Draco's girl  
__Why can't I find a woman like that?  
__Like Draco's girl  
__I wish that I had Draco's girl  
__Why can't I find a woman?  
__Why can't I find a woman like that?_

Why? Why? Where the rulers of the Universe so cruel as to deny him his happiness with her? Because if so, they were doing a marvelous job of it.

_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time  
__Wonderin' what she don't see in me  
__I've been funny; I've been cool with the lines  
__Ain't the way love's supposed to be?  
__Tell me…  
__Why can't I find a woman like that?_

Was there anything wrong with the way he looked? Sure, his hair was a bit long and wild, and the glasses didn't add anything, but he wasn't exactly ugly either. He was always having women falling at his feet. All except the woman he wanted most of all. Her. The specter that haunted his dreams.

_You know, I wish that I had Draco's girl,  
__I wish that I had Draco's girl  
__I want Draco's girl,  
__where can I find a woman like that, like  
__Draco's girl,  
__I wish that I had Draco's girl,  
__I want,  
__I want Draco's girl_

He sighed. When would his torment ever end? He was pulled from his musings by a knock on the door. Harry walked over and opened it.

"Ginny? What are you doing here?" It was indeed Ginny Weasley, clutching her cloak in the pouring rain.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," Harry said quickly as he let her in and closed the door behind her. "Can I get you something?"

She shook her head. "Harry, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it? Did something happen to Draco?"

"No. Well, sort of. He might need to see a Healer."

"What happened? Were the two of you attacked?"

"No. He, well, he tried to, um…"

"Did he attack you?" Harry was furious at the thought that Draco might have done anything to the beautiful witch in front of him.

"Yes," Ginny whispered.

"I'll kill him."

"No!" Ginny put her hand on Harry's shoulder to keep him from marching out into the rain to find Draco. "Don't. It was my fault. I shouldn't have been leading him on like that."

"What do you mean?"

"He wanted a relationship. I wanted a distraction," she admitted. "I only wanted a fling to keep me from thinking about someone else."

Harry put his hand under Ginny's chin and lifted it so he could see her face. "Who?"

She looked up and met his gaze. "You."

Harry brought his other hand up to the side of her face and drew her closer to kiss her. Ginny's arms went around his neck and her fingers tangled themselves in his hair. Harry put one hand on the back of her head and the other on her lower back and pulled her even closer to him.

"I love you," he whispered when they finally broke apart. "I have for some time."

"I fell in love with you when you saved me from the basilisk and have loved you for every day since," Ginny confessed. "I wanted to strangle Cho Chang fourth year."

"Then we're even. I've wanted to strangle Draco Malfoy for the past year."

"Let's not talk about Draco."

Harry agreed, and no words passed between them for a long while.

It was three days before Draco showed up at the flat he shared with Harry. He still bore the remains of a black eye and walked with a limp.

"Draco," Harry greeted him when he walked in, rising from the couch where he had been reading _Quidditch Weekly_.

"Harry," Draco grumbled as he walked to the kitchenette.

"Would you mind telling me why you did that?"

Draco didn't even bother pretending he didn't know what Harry was talking about as he made himself a cup of tea. "You said you didn't know how to tell her."

"That wasn't an invitation to meddle!" Harry exploaded. "You are not Albus Dumbledore! You don't get to meddle in people's lives!"

"Well, I did and I must say it turned out very different than I had anticipated. On the whole, it was an improvement on the original plan." Draco was unruffled in the face of Harry's anger, accustomed as he was to his roommates temper tantrums.

"How had you planned it to turn out? Were you supposed to run off with Ginny into the sunset?"

"Of course not, that would ruin the whole plan. I was supposed to show interest in your little redhead to make you jealous and make your move. If that didn't work, I needed to do something that would drive her into your arms. If you didn't tell her you loved her then, there was nothing more I could do for you." Draco sipped his cup calmly. "As it ended up, Ginny took a liking to me and I got the added bonus of watching your blood pressure sore. The Ministry ball was the highlight of my whole year.

"Then I decided that the time was ripe, before you ran off and did something heroically stupid like killing yourself. What a mess that would have been! Especially since I did not enjoy the thought of spending the rest of the year comforting a whole grieving Weasley family. No!" Draco looked horrified at the thought. "I decided to make my move to drive her away from me, and thus to you. I had managed to discover, by watching your interactions, that she loved you as well. It was then just a matter of separating myself from her in a manner that would send her off looking for comfort.

"After examining and discarding a number of plans, I decided that the best one was to attempt to force myself on her. Not, of course, planning to follow through, even if the opportunity was to present itself." He hastily added, as Harry's blood pressure was visibly climbing through the roof at the thought of what Draco might have done to Ginny, given the chance.

"It had the desired effect, and here we stand today. You finally got up the nerve to confess your feelings to Ginny, and I got a reputation as a dependable, respectable gentleman. Although," Draco winced as he touched his face. "I must say your Ginny packs quite a punch. Best stand clear in the future."

Harry was at a loss for words. That his friend would take it upon himself to aid him is such a manner without being asked astonished him. That Draco would go so far as to date a long-time enemy of his family in the interest of helping a friend baffled him. That the one person he could count on to help him in such an instance was Draco Malfoy confounded him. He simply could not believe it. Harry cleared his throat. "Um, well, I don't quite know what to say. Thank you, Draco," he ended sincerely.

"Don't mention it," the blonde said cheerfully, as if this was something he did every day. "No, seriously," he said seriously, "Don't mention it. If her family finds out what I did, or, heaven forbid, _she_ finds out what I did, I won't be able to crawl my way out of the hole I've dug."

"No problem." Harry grinned. Life was wonderful. He finally had the girlfriend he'd been in love with for years. He had a friend that was as close as a brother. He had everything he could ever wish for and more. What more could he want?

Fin

"Jessie's Girl"  
By: Rick Springfield  
(Courtesy of .com)

_Jessie is a friend,  
__yeah, I know he's been  
__a good friend of mine  
__But lately something's changed  
__that ain't hard to define  
__Jessie's got himself a girl  
__and I want to make her mine  
__And she's watching him with those eyes  
__And she's lovin' him with that body,  
__I just know it  
__Yeah 'n' he's holding her  
__in his arms late, late at night  
__You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,  
__I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
__Where can I find a woman like that  
__I play along with the charade,  
__there doesn't seem to be  
__a reason to change  
__You know, I feel so dirty  
__when they start talking cute  
__I wanna tell her that I love her,  
__but the point is probably moot  
__'Cos she's watching him with those eyes  
__And she's lovin' him with that body,  
__I just know it  
__And he's holding her  
__in his arms late, late at night  
__Like Jessie's girl,  
__I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
__Where can I find a woman,  
__where can I find a woman like that  
__And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time,  
__wondering what she don't see in me  
__I've been funny,  
__I've been cool with the lines  
__Ain't __that the way  
__love supposed to be  
__Tell me, where can I find a woman like that  
__(Solo)  
__You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl,  
__I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
__I want Jessie's girl,  
__where can I find a woman like that, like  
__Jessie's girl,  
__I wish that I had Jessie's girl,  
__I want,  
__I want Jessie's girl_


End file.
